


Sheer Determination

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: After twelve years, he’s finally out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sirius_Black's Birthday Drabble Game on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/276632.html)

_The rat is alive._

Sirius reminded himself, as he lay on his side, starved and exhausted on the shore of an unknown country. 

_Too far._

He knew that didn’t even cover how hopeless this situation was. He focused on the blissful ignorance of his doggy brain.

_The rat is at Hogwarts. Harry is at Hogwarts._

Chest still labouring, he opened his eyes. He winced at the bright light and dried flakes of salt falling from his lashes. He raised his head. It felt heavy.

_Protect the boy._

Slowly, he rolled into an upright laying position, muzzle resting wearily on his fore-paws.

_Don’t let James down again._

He pushed his weight back onto his haunches, sitting up shakily.

_Find Remus. Remus helps._

He lurched forward and his front legs instantly buckled, his nose painfully hitting the dirt. Sirius licked his nose, wanting to just stay where he had landed a bit longer.

_Tell Remus the truth. Un-break his heart._

He was sitting up again. He took more time now, surveying his surroundings. There wasn’t much to give away which country he had swum too. His heartbeat pounded in his water-logged ears.

_He loved you. He will listen. Remus fixes. Remus helps._


End file.
